escape_the_night_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Never-Ending Nightmare
Never-Ending Nightmare is the second episode of Season 2 and the fourteenth episode of Escape the Night. Episode Description After the guests uncover dark secrets and a mysterious ice warlock’s presence at the mansion, Charlie and his guests follow a girl’s wailing screams to the discovery that she is very afraid… and you guests should too. Can you investigate and vanquish the one who hides under the bed to scare? There’s only one way to find out. Episode Summary After the guests hear a little girl crying, they soon find a key to a room before they track her cries to a girl's bedroom. After they try to calm the little girl down, a shadow like monster then slithers from under the bed and surrounds Edward in a cloud of black smoke before the warlock rebounds the evil. After the evil is agitated by Edward's magic, they take the little girl and drag her into a realm. Edward then finds a note that requests the guests to find the girl's doll, retrieve the thing that will stop the nightmare and rescue her from the Nightmare. They then discover that they must restore the girl's now messy bed and collect all the bears and pillows that once adorned this bed. After they manage to collect everything and restore the bed, the bathroom opens up and the guests soon finds numbers for a code to a safe in the girl's bedroom. After they unlock the safe, they soon find glass pieces to restore the bathroom's fractured mirror while Angelica refuses to help the guests. They then restore the mirror and discover that they must do acts of torture to four dolls. After the torture is complete, they retrieve the doll and a note saying that two must be voted into a challenge against the Nightmare. Shocked by these events, the guests demand Edward to explain, leading him to explain that two must face a death challenge in exchange for an item to help stop the Toymaker. They then reluctantly vote and bond a bit over wine and conversation before Edward draws Angelica and Silvano to enter the challenge despite Colin volunteering. They then enter the nightmare realm and discover that they have to answer the Nightmare's riddles to get letters of the Nightmare's name. Once the first person names the Nightmare's name correctly, they will receive the Holy Cross used to defeat the Nightmare while the loser perishes. Silvano succeeds to win the challenge and name the Nightmare to be Archie, causing the Nightmare to possess Angelica and shatter her bones and body like a rag doll. Silvano then rescues the girl and kills the Nightmare before returning her to her bedroom and giving the girl her doll, where the girl thanks her and gives him a storybook before she disappears. Silvano and Edward then return to the lounge much to the guests' relief and then find a storybook shaped latch and uncover a hidden shelf and vault behind the wall, a black skull on the first shelf. Soon after, an explosive arrow causes a chair to explode and a Cupid appears, threatening to blow them up, causing the guests to try to run with little avail. Characters *Charlie Glitter *Jordan Winchester *Jayce Foster *Monica Castillo *Carson Huntington *Mason DuBray *Arthur Rove *Silvano Lupo *Jennifer Morgan *Colin Argent *Celine Harper *Angelica Macerno *Edward del Lobo *The Endless Nightmare Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season 2